Under the Dark Sky
by Blodigealach
Summary: They exchanged their vow under the dark sky, with solar eclipse as their wedding ring, and the old tennis field as their witness. Future fic. Alpha Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Alpha Pair  
Warning: Future fic, OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

Hiro's note: Hi, everyone! I'm all fine and bright again, thanks to Sei and Mitsukai20. I owe them my life. ANYWAY. I want to write something about Sanada's birthday and the solar eclipse, but I have very limited time to make this, so... I'm sorry if it's not well-written like usual. I rushed this. I promise I'll give you a better one in Kane-chan's birthday (well, in my mind Kane-chan is Sanada, so I think it's okay to publish Sanada's-birthday-related story in Kane-chan's birthday). Please enjoy the story.

* * *

It was one of the rare occasions when Yukimura suddenly popped up in front of Sanada's apartment door. Actually it wasn't that surprising since the bluenette already told Sanada about his visit. The raven quickly let his former captain to enter.

"You haven't told me the reason of your visit," stated Sanada as he put down 2 cups of tea; chamomile tea with honey for the bluenette and plain green tea for himself.

"Is it wrong for me to visit an old friend of mine?" asked Yukimura casually as he raised his cup, blowing it gently before taking a sip. His lips curled a smile when he could taste the same taste he had long yearned. Sanada sighed when he heard that reply. He had heard it numerous times, from every single time the bluenette suddenly popped up in front of his door. But it's not like he disliked Yukimura's presence in his house. He liked it—scratch that; he _loved_ it. He couldn't help but felt all giddy when the former Rikkai captain came to visit, but he also couldn't help but worrying about his reputation.

After all, Yukimura was a professional tennis player that was well known worldwide.

For Sanada, it just didn't feel right to have Yukimura visiting him every now and then. Just like Yukimura said, they were just old friends; former captain and vice-captain from their middle school year, before Yukimura chose the path to be professional player and Sanada went back to kendo. He was ready to let go of their relationship as friends or whatsoever when Yukimura moved abroad to grasp his dreams, but it was Yukimura who didn't let him go. Not even once. Not even when Sanada could no longer play tennis in the same level with the Child of God. Not even when the Emperor had long left his throne.

Not even when Sanada had given up trying to take Yukimura as his own.

"News said that there'll be an eclipse today," said Yukimura suddenly, bringing Sanada back into the reality. He raised his sight from his cups to the pair of sapphires that was twinkling in amusement. "Want to go outside and watch it? There's still plenty of time," asked the bluenette.

Sanada checked his clock. It was still 6.40 AM. He also read and watched the news, and it said that the eclipse would occur somewhere around 7.30 AM. Of course, there's still plenty of time. He put down his cup and rose from his seat.

"Okay, whatever you want. Any certain place you want to go to?" asked Sanada. Yukimura grinned, wide, and put down his cup as he stood up as well.

"There's a place I wanted to visit while I'm here," he said as he smiled sweetly, not really finishing his sentence because he knew that Sanada would give him endless questions about his choice of place. Instead, he simply reached out his hand for Sanada to take, and he knew that the raven wouldn't reject it.

Sanada exhaled again, before taking Yukimura's hand. The bluenette's smile was never any brighter.

"This is…" Sanada was speechless when he saw where they were. The place had changed quite a lot, but the feeling was still the same. He couldn't help but felt totally nostalgic when he brushed his gaze on the green field.

"I see that you remember that this is where we first met, Sanada," said Yukimura as he casually walked into the empty field, pair of sapphires tinted with melancholy. Of course Sanada remembered. It was the fated meeting that made him chose tennis over kendo. It was the place filled with the very first memories about him and Yukimura.

It was the place where their fate entwined.

"Good thing that this place is quite empty and has nice view to the sky. I guess no one wants to play tennis in eclipse, eh?" said Yukimura as he chuckled at his latter statement.

"Yes, but it's rather cloudy today. It'll be a miracle if we can see the eclipse clearly," replied Sanada as he squinted and peeked to the sky. Dark clouds were forming and threatening to ruin the view. Yukimura sighed as he walked back to Sanada's place on the side of the field.

"Hopefully it'll clear up. This is a rare occasion and I won't let clouds or rain ruins it," said Yukimura as he scowled at the sky. Sanada couldn't help but smile a little when he heard that. Sometimes the bluenette really liked to take his nickname to the literal context.

But as if the weather heard what the bluenette said, it started to pour. They both ran to the nearest shed since they didn't bring any umbrella, and Sanada swore that he heard Yukimura muttered some curses under his breath. They both stared at the sky, and Yukimura was obviously annoyed with what just happened with nature.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Yukimura, "I've been waiting for this since I saw the news on TV, but now this? Nature sucks." He pouted and scowled, like he usually did when he was forced to cancel the club's practice because of heavy storm. Sanada checked his watch, and it showed that they still had around half an hour until the estimated eclipse time.

"We still have plenty of time," said Sanada reassuringly, bringing the smile back into Yukimura's face. The younger man pressed himself to Sanada's side, making the older man jolted in surprise.

"Yukimura, what—"

"It's cold," cut Yukimura. The raven closed his mouth again and stood a little closer to the shorter man, letting the bluenette warming himself with his body heat. They stayed like that for some long minutes, without talking or anything, just feeling each other's body heat.

The sky was really starting to clear up as the time passed. Moreover, since it was just raining, the sky was free from any sort of disturbance. The two of them walked into the field once again when the rain had stopped completely.

"Ah, it's starting!" exclaimed Yukimura as he pointed out to the sky. Sanada quickly pulled out two pairs of eclipse glasses and handed one to Yukimura. The bluenette took it hastily and returned his attention to the eclipse. They both stared at the sun that was slowly covered by the moon, until the sun looked like it was a gigantic silver ring on the sky.

Then suddenly, Sanada felt someone squeezed his hand. He looked away from the sky, and he saw that the bluenette was staring intently at him, lips curling in sincere smile. Sanada could feel how his heart leaped inside his chest when he saw how intense the other man's gaze was.

"Genichiro," called Yukimura. Sanda swore that his heart was about to explode when he heard the bluenette called him by his given name. But it was nothing compared to what happened next. It was very fast to the point Sanada doubted that it was real. But the chamomile and honey in his tongue and the soft touch lingering on his lips confirmed that it was no dream.

"Marry me, Genichiro," whispered Yukimura in Sanada's ear. Sanada gasped for air he didn't know he had lacked. "I don't have any ring with me, but I think heaven has provided a better one for you," he added half-jokingly, smiling sweetly at the raven who was already blushed darkly.

"I—" Sanada stared back into Yukimura's eyes; ambers meeting sapphires, both filled with the same affection, the same longing, the same desire.

"Gladly, Seiichi," whispered Sanada as he pulled the bluenette into a kiss. It was short, but warm and soft. When they eventually parted, Yukimura chuckled as he caressed Sanada's cheek.

"Dear me, I think I've screwed up the sequence," he said, making Sanada frowned in confusion. The smaller man planted a soft kiss on Sanada's cheek, before pressing his lips to his ear and whispered softly, "Happy birthday, Genichiro."

Sanada couldn't help but chuckle, wide grin appearing on his face. He cupped the other man's face and kissed his forehead, before murmuring against the milky white, "Thank you. This is the best birthday ever."


End file.
